


【超蝙/Superbat】Heart disease

by UncleRiver



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleRiver/pseuds/UncleRiver
Summary: Clark/Bruce分级：R简介：蝙蝠侠左侧胸口生成拳头大的孔洞，透过粉末沙状黑色迷雾粘连着胰腺、肺叶和肋骨疼痛。Clark在地下室辨别出Bruce视线中的复杂情绪，他瞳孔里闪着危险的光，像只擒住猎物的郊狼：“考虑和我结婚吗？”





	【超蝙/Superbat】Heart disease

Heart Disease

 

Clark/Bruce  
分级：R

 

简介：蝙蝠侠左侧胸口生成拳头大的孔洞，透过粉末沙状黑色迷雾粘连着胰腺、肺叶和肋骨疼痛。  
Clark在地下室辨别出Bruce视线中的复杂情绪，他瞳孔里闪着危险的光，像只擒住猎物的郊狼：“考虑和我结婚吗？”

 

黑暗吞噬光明内核，化为极寒腐朽山巅最寒冷的积雪，那冻得他发颤，肩膀和左半侧手臂一并发麻甚至失去知觉。

Bruce胸口的裂缝沿皮肤和血管轮廓膨胀着生长，扩散成一个大洞。他本可以低头辨别若隐若现的光亮，曾像朝阳刺破黎明前最后沉积的腐朽暗夜，现正聚集着一团不知名沙砾，它们旋转着将发光发热的能源内核包裹其中，如同坠入黑洞，连时间和鼓动血液的声波都无法逃脱。

 

“我考虑结婚。”  
Clark仍旧带着傻透的眼镜，在咖啡馆靠里更为安静无人打扰的角落里，重复指尖张开握紧的焦虑动作，朝Bruce眨着眼睛，像只等待主人下达命令的家养大型犬。

可能源于天气的炎热，Bruce在左侧胸口迸发的高温几乎从那一点烧着整个地球，他感觉心脏的鼓动瞬间消失不见，取而代之是皮肤撕裂般的疼痛，让他忍不住抬手及时捂住整片区域，不小心打翻靠近桌边的咖啡杯。

滚烫的液体扑洒上Bruce昂贵的西装裤布料，但灼烧感远不及胸口被刀具活生生刺入割裂的折磨。他眼前晕眩着发黑，听见对面的人噼噼啪啪冲过来带起一阵冷空气流动，令他很舒服。

“你还好吗？！Bruce！”  
友善的小记者担忧地扯过餐巾布擦拭Bruce被热水混合的粘稠饮料印湿的大腿内侧，那真的令人尴尬，臃肿土气的格子衬衫也不能遮掩他强壮的肌肉线条，现在却正屈膝半跪在另一位西装男士——大部分人都在电视上见过他的虚伪笑脸——Bruce Wayne的两腿之间，还大声喊着他的名字，引起围观人士无限遐想。

“安静点，Clark，我是说......我没事。”  
他尽力无视旁人探究的目光，思考未来出入公共场所也戴上面罩的可能性，抢过Clark手里的抹布，向后挪了挪椅子，站起来尽力拉开绅士性距离。

“是胃痛吗？Alfred提到过你的亚健康状态，Bruce，你需要一段时间的休养。”  
Clark开始他圣人特色的喋喋不休，抬头用怀疑的目光看着他，Bruce相信他一定使用了X光透视的外星功能偷偷扫描他的全身。而这个角度，他的视线能清晰地顺着短袖衬衫凌乱地半开领口钻进去，勾勒Clark胸肌的轮廓。

超人并未发表其他关于医药方面的言论，Bruce懂得他的异常不真实存在于肉体，而源于意识深处最秘密的内核，Clark永远无法察觉也不能体会，他将它禁锢在地狱底层，四周环绕着高温熔岩。只要它妄图冒头向外生长，岩浆便会惩罚蝙蝠侠的贪婪，给予他想象中的疼痛。

例如现在，他能用余光看到胸口被腐蚀撕裂的缝隙，地壳断层般露出深渊下方翻滚的亮色，从狭小空间中呼之欲出，他用手遮了遮，即便Clark不会发现。

“所以，咳。”  
他示意高个子男孩重新坐回椅子上，至少从外貌对比Clark明显较他年轻。他注意到角落的几台微型相机，强忍着把这位记者某种意义上的“同行”都揪出来揍扁的欲望，尽量压低声音贴近对面男人的耳侧，  
“有......合适人选了？比如，Louis？”

“不，Bruce，我们分手很久了，记得吗，她已经有了新的男友，我们应当为她高兴。”他说话的时候用青蓝色眼珠直直盯着他，这是长时间累积的习惯。室内吊灯昏暗的光线把它们染成略带灰色，显得更深邃迷人，躲在密长的睫毛阴影里，Clark再一次沉溺其中，胸口连接着肋骨的疼痛在瞬间静止。

“所以，我想，你能否帮助我。”

“帮你，什么？寻找灵魂伴侣吗？听着，照顾你不是我的义务，青春期男孩，如果你需要一个女人帮你延续趋于灭亡氪星基因，你需要靠你自己......唔......”

Bruce本以为恢复的异常疼痛在下一秒变本加厉增值数十倍汹涌而来，像闪电直直劈开他的皮肉，炭火烧焦骨骼，利刃在心脏里反复翻搅，持续折磨那碎裂的缝隙，将其扩成更大的区域，露出内里呼之欲出的金色光线。他轻轻哼了一声，手肘在桌子上几乎支撑不住。

Clark皱着眉摘下眼镜扯开衬衫紧绷的第二颗扣子，Bruce明白这标志性的动作意味着什么，但晕眩让他无法拒绝男人的帮助。他被从座位上拉起，手臂挂上Clark健硕的颈肩，走出咖啡厅，勉强隐入黑夜遮掩的小巷拐角。

要来了，他最痛恨的空中旅行，Bruce在上半身麻痹中模糊地想，还好他没愚蠢到在公共场合露出胸口显眼的S标志。

他半曲膝，腿搭在超人的手臂上，强行被扭成被救助者该死脆弱的环抱模样，脱掉皱巴巴衬衫后光滑弹性制服的面料紧贴着脸，凉凉的舒缓脸颊的燥热。

“抓紧了。”  
变装后的超人声音都相对于小记者Clark要更为低沉，Bruce承认他总是会陷入那环绕着耳廓的嗓音里，就像此刻在风雾中远离城市灯光，在急速上升又瞬移下降的同时，他在他倒映着湖心月光涟漪的眼中溺死。

“少爷怎么了！”  
平台上是他忠实的老伙计Alfred，他正背着手反复踱步，看见黑夜中飘来象征救赎的红色披风，焦急地张开双臂，忘记更换称呼。

Clark直升飞机般降落，混乱思绪源于怀里沉甸甸的忧虑，他未来得及调整与地面距离带起旋风夹杂着水面汹涌的浪潮，打湿了披风和Bruce的头顶。

Bruce拒绝管家的帮助，径直沿走道奔向大门。但他看上去的确状态不佳，Alfred两步上前跨过他的大臂，回头问重新悬停在空中的超人：“Kent先生不进来坐坐吗？”

“不打扰了。”蓝眼睛里流露的尴尬疑迟证明他仍是某个天真的家伙，只不过披上救世主光环的紧身衣，他转头躲闪着视线，“我还有别的事情，况且......”

Clark盯着一言不发地男人的背影，仿佛他随时都会和黑夜融为一体：  
“Wayne先生并不期待我的拜访。”

Bruce胸口的疼痛和窒息感随Clark腾空离去渐趋消失，但心脏空虚的状况并未减轻，实质上那个造血器官仿若失去骨头和皮肉的保护，裸露绽放在潮湿微凉的晚风里。

他拒绝Alfred的好心询问，回到地下洞穴底层的起居室，冲进洗手间脱掉被汗水和该死的咖啡毁掉的衬衫，发现胸口心脏的前端裂开一道缝隙，金色光芒正若隐若现地从那里涌出来，像他尚且拥有的生命活力。

“我什么都看不到，我是说，您的身体没有异常。”  
Alfred否认他胸膛裂缝的事实，在他眼里那不过仍是一块平整壮硕的肌肉。

Bruce坚信它是因为过劳而产生的幻觉，它也并未经常发作，只在想到某个蓝眼睛男孩和微卷的发丝时才会痛上一两秒。而实质上当他真正着手为Clark考虑他愚蠢的请求，为他寻找一个合适的结婚对象延续氪星基因时，撕裂般的疼痛从内里顶穿后背肩胛骨破土而出。

......他强忍着眩晕感无视从衬衫里透出的金色流光，Clark会喜欢什么样子的，首先能接受他身为救世主的可笑身份，其次心里承受能力极强能随时应对他从智障无礼下一刻就人格分裂般化为怜悯众生的神明。最重要的，长相......

Bruce在大脑里参考了Louis的形象，金发碧眼的独立坚强女性，然后把他压抑囚笼里爬出的恶魔重新鞭打并押送回去，防止它进一步侵蚀他的从容。

他并未有勇气扼杀它，他最卑微罪恶的感情，他的末日，他也无法真正毁灭它，他明白，裂缝和疼痛都源于他蠢蠢欲动的心。

那些八卦小报的所谓记者令Bruce更为头疼，联盟伊始有更多事情需要解决，他还要提防被人揭穿耳目，但总有无数用曝光他人隐私来追逐蝇头小利的疯子，从始至终对他围追堵截。

【Wayne集团董事长与某男性友人亲密出入咖啡厅，疑似出柜？！】  
配图是那日他和Clark在咖啡厅门口可笑的造型。

【超人再次救助Bruce Wayne，Wayne集团与其签订友好协议？】

“所以你不必在上班高峰期拦住我的车只是为了提醒我系安全带，Kent先生，尤其是在你仍忙于救助他人的时刻。”  
会议室转椅上的Bruce把那堆垃圾杂志扔进碎纸机，额角跳着愤怒紧皱起眉盯着面前沙发上的超人无辜的脸。

“可是，Bruce，你精神状态真的非常不好，我能感知到你在失眠，忙于哥谭罪犯的同时也需要时间休息，如果你愿意的话，我会去帮你。”

“不要！远离我的城市！不要靠近我！”  
Bruce按着太阳穴喘息，他只是在遮掩后背和胸口难以忍受的剧痛，有什么东西刺激他的泪腺呼之欲出，那是他恐惧的根源，是他不愿承认的......

 

“Clark会喜欢什么类型？金发？大眼睛？擅长用微笑蛊惑人心的活泼性格？”  
蝙蝠侠用权限翻找着大都会和郊县附近优秀女性的照片资料，只要不是哥谭，他想，他经受不起在哥谭看到他与一个女人交往，问身侧端来咖啡好奇的Alfred。

“不，我觉得或许Kent先生更偏向于黑发夹杂点深棕的那种，或者说，比较强势的类型。”Alfred摸了摸下巴意有所指，某人却并未听出他的暗示。

 

凌晨，惩治犯罪归来的蝙蝠侠洗去一身疲惫和疼痛栽倒在床铺上，他仅有两个小时的睡眠，接着就需要带上虚假面具迎接日常的董事长工作，黑夜对他而言是更真实的产物，它不像日照能掩盖某些污臭角落，而是将所有丑陋的罪恶暴露无疑。就像他在黎明前最后夜色的梦魇里正视自己的心。

胸口的裂缝逐渐扩散成裹挟黑色沙雾的大洞，原有的一切早已不复存在，Bruce被寄生于深渊的魔鬼吞噬掉心与光明。

梦里的男人操着他的屁股，把炙热而坚硬的器官塞进他的紧致后方。他们剧烈喘息着，啃咬对方的嘴唇，他枕着冰冷的瓷砖地板，射在裤子里，脚下是悬空的天台......

天台？Bruce猛地睁开眼睛，发现自己正光着上身站在楼顶的边缘，风呼啸着拽着他的头发贯穿胸膛的大洞，一只脚正踏空，只要他再向前略微屈身......

蝙蝠侠从未想过自己会梦游，至少不是以这种方式。

他尚未迅速反应脚下便升起一大型气团几乎把他掀倒，云雾中是上方超人震惊夹杂着愤怒的脸。

“你疯了吗！”  
Clark爆发出罕见的怒吼，带着回音几乎震破Bruce的耳膜，未听他解释就掐着他的腰把他抱离天台边缘。

Bruce确定男人看不见那团黑雾和孔洞，他正用手掌使劲按着那部分皮肤，加剧他的疼痛。他轻微的颤抖着，被超人捕捉到，他把他抱回地下室的床上，给他披上毯子，抬起他的下巴用蓝眼睛注视着他，那里面翻滚着Bruce读不懂的情绪。

“你需要去医院，Bruce，我不清楚你发生了什么，但这令我痛苦，我请求你。”  
Clark突然俯身抱住他，被细雨淋湿的发梢磨蹭着Bruce的侧脸。

“我请求你帮助我，请考虑和我结婚。”他用鼻尖亲吻他的额头，舌头扫过Bruce的嘴唇试探着贴上去，用牙齿磨蹭他起皮的嘴角。

Bruce当场变成一具僵硬的尸体，但实质上不是冰冷的，胸口莫名的暖流汇集扩散至全身每一个细胞，他低头发现Clark眼里的光源于他心脏位置的孔洞，它们正以缓慢的速度缩小，而光明正驱散黑色迷雾的压制，被生长的皮肤和肌肉组织包裹住。

他的伤口愈合了。

“你是发情的狗吗？”Bruce抓住Clark的头发，把他从自己身上拉起来，他敏锐的感觉到双腿间正磨蹭着他腿根的，这外星人下体逐渐抬头的雄性器官。

而Clark只是捉住他的手腕阻止他继续弄乱他湿漉漉的头发，将五指紧扣入自己掌心里。

“或者我们先从恋爱开始？”

“不要再耍我了，是什么无趣的惩罚游戏？”

“Diana说保持一段爱最有效的美好方式就是婚约。”

“......她都教了你什么......”

“考虑和我结婚吗？”

“你先把嘴边的花生酱擦一下，沾到我脸上了。”

“出门太急刚刚在吃夜宵。”

“......笑得好傻。”

“你的脸好红。”

“闭嘴。”

END


End file.
